the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 41: Avvar-In-The-Sky (Ground Hog’s Day – Part I)
__FORCETOC__ Synopsis ''The Mage Knights Remiel, Safariel, Nathaniel, and Azrael are introduced. Following the orders of Governor Kiran Trell, the Mage Knights track and slaughter a group of bandits who had taken a powerful artefact from Avvar-In-The-Sky. However, it quickly becomes apparent that not everything is as it seems as the Mage Knights discover that the “bandits” they have massacred are in fact Inquisitors…a suspicion that is confirmed when a mu spore erupts from the artefact taken from the Inquisitors. '' Details The scene opens with four Mage Knights – Remiel, Safariel, Nathaniel, and, their leader, Azrael – confronting a drake that has taken up residence within Avvar-In-The-Sky. As the rest of the city guard is preoccupied with providing additional security for the world leaders and influential people that have gathered in Avvar-In-The-Sky, tasks such as evicting unwanted pests are falling to the Mage Knights. The Mage Knights defeat the drake easily, after which they receive a summons to the office of one of the city’s governors, Kiran Trell. As the four Mage Knights make their way to the Commons, citizens give them a wide berth, even leaping off the bridges they cross, clearly intimidated by the aura emitted by the Mage Knights. Along the way, Nathaniel makes a few odd comments to Azrael, but Azrael, for the most part, ignores him. The Mage Knights come to the office of Kiran Trell, who tells them that a powerful artifact from within Avvar-In-The-Sky has been stolen, and that the bandits are currently making off with it in the direction of the Wastelands. Specifying the parameters of the mission in telling them that they must kill the bandits, reclaim the artefact, and that they are permitted the use of Flying to reach the bandits (though they will have to walk back), Kiran Trell dismisses Azrael, but withholds Remiel, Nathaniel, and Safariel. Trell tells the trio that Azrael is approaching the end of his usefulness, coming dangerously close to the point that he may become a True Mage Knight. Trell instructs the Mage Knights to watch Azrael closely and to kill him if necessary. As Trell is speaking, Nathaniel takes notice of an item, a small disc on Kiran’s desk, upon which there is a design that he cannot determine. As he begins to look more closely at the item, however, Kiran slaps his hand over the disc and draws it away. He then dismisses the three Mage Knights. After preparing for the journey, the Mage Knights take off in pursuit of the bandits, and manage to catch up with them by nightfall. Attacking without hesitation, the Mage Knights are taken off-guard as the bandits seem to be more formidable than originally suspected. Though some of them are nearly killed, the Mage Knights manage to slaughter the bandits and take from the cart the item that was stolen. Upon further inspection, however, the Mage Knights realize that the people they have just murdered are not bandits…but Inquisitors. The Mage Knights then look more closely at the artefact they have reclaimed, discovering in the small bag an acorn covered with goo…that Nathaniel places in his mouth before putting it back in the bag. As the Mage Knights are walking back to Avvar-In-The-Sky, each of them wondering why Kiran Trell sent them after a team of Inquisitors, the bag with the acorn swells, expands, and then erupts into a mu spore. The mu spore proves to be a tough opponent, remaining standing even after Nathaniel sets up and then detonates a series of Delayed Blast Fireballs. Eventually, the Mage Knights defeat the mu spore, but not before Nathaniel and Azrael fall. Luckily, Nathaniel was not so far gone that he could not be saved with healing spells. Azrael, on the other hand, is not so lucky. As the Mage Knights stand about the body of Azrael, the trio are approached by a translucent figure. The figure says nothing nor tries to communicate with them in any way, instead going directly to Azrael and bringing the Mage Knight back to life. The figure then simply disappears. It having become clear that not everything is as it seems with Governor Trell, the Mage Knights formulate a plan to ensure that what they do is to the benefit of Avvar-In-The-Sky. While Nathaniel is frustrated that Azrael will not take the opportunity to retreat and regroup, Azrael instructs the three Mage Knights to return to Avvar-In-The-Sky and report to Trell. They are to tell Trell that they slaughtered the bandits and reclaimed the artefact as instructed, but that a mu spore erupted from the artefact and claimed the life of Azrael. Azrael tells the Mage Knights that, for his part, he will remain outside Avvar-In-The-Sky and will await their report of any strange happenings in the city that point towards what is truly going on. First Appearances *Remiel *Safariel *Nathaniel *Azrael *Kiran Trell